C'est à quoi sert Noël
"C'est à quoi sert Noël" (That's What Christmas Is All About) est une chanson chantée par les familles Loud et McBride dans l'épisode Noël en folie. Quand Lincoln dit à ses sœurs ce qu'il est advenu de M. Grognard, ses sœurs commencent à se sentir tristes. Luna arrive soudainement avec l'idée d'écrire une chanson de Noël. Cette nuit-là, alors que M. Grognard est en train de somnoler, il entend chanter des chants de Noël à l'extérieur. Il s'approche de la porte et voit les familles Loud et McBride chanter la chanson. À la fin de la chanson, ils présentent à M. Grognard un cadeau pour lui: un billet d'autobus aller simple pour qu'il puisse rendre visite à sa famille le jour de Noël, et à ce moment, ils lui ont amené leurs familles. M. Grognard change soudainement de personnalité et les remercie, et dit qu'il les mettrait tous sur la bonne liste du Père Noël, même Lola. Séquence visuelle Au début de la scène où la chanson a lieu, M. Grognard est en train de somnoler à l'intérieur de sa maison, quand soudainement il entend des chanteurs de l'extérieur en train de chanter "Oooo ...". Grognard se réveille et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvre et voit les familles Loud et McBride, y compris les animaux de compagnie Loud, tous habillés en vêtements d'hiver et tenant des bougies, tandis que les parents Loud tiennent des boîtes de décorations de Noël, chantant dans sa maison. Alors que les chanteurs continuent à chanter "Oooo", Luna chante une introduction solo. Pendant qu'elle chante, nous faisons un panoramique à travers les familles et faisons un zoom sur Lori, qui appuie sur un bouton pour allumer les décorations lumineuses à l'extérieur de la maison de M. Grognard. Luna pose sa bougie et ramasse sa guitare violette, pendant que tout le monde chante ensemble. Luna s'approche de Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lisa, Rita, Clyde et ses pères, pendant "Ditch la liste, câlin avec qui vous êtes", puis passer à Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lana, Lily , et Lynn Sr. quand ils chantent "Parce que c'est à ça que sert Noël." Luna s'éloigne et quand les familles chantent "C'est ce que tu donnes", elle court après les chanteurs, puis apparaît près de la caméra. Quand les familles chantent "Cette année sera la meilleure pour l'instant", Luna revient parmi les chanteurs. Ils frappent une grande finition mains en l'air pose à la dernière note. Cela laisse M. Grognard surpris. Lincoln lui dit Joyeux Noël et lui offre un cadeau. Grognard l'ouvre et il se révèle être un ticket de bus pour rendre visite à sa famille le jour de Noël. Rita explique que puisqu'il ne peut pas voir sa famille ce soir, ils lui apportent le leur. Les parents Loud révèlent enfin leurs visages entiers et tout le monde se blottit ensemble en souriant. Grognard crie "LOUDS!", Mais il commence à sourire aussi. Il remercie les familles et dit qu'elles ont toutes les taches permanentes reçues sur la belle liste du Père Noël. Lola demande, "Même moi?" Grognard répond: "Même toi." Lola serre la jambe de Grognard, tandis que Lisa pleure des larmes de joie. M. Grognard invite les familles à l'intérieur de la maison. Alors qu'ils aident à décorer l'intérieur, Leni fait à M. Grognard une veste de ses rideaux à porter lors de son voyage de Noël demain. M. Grognard doit des excuses pour avoir volé leurs affaires et les ramène aux enfants. Il s'excuse même auprès de Lincoln pour avoir fait casser son traîneau. Tout le monde vient pour un dîner de fête de Noël. Paroles anglaises originales Louds et McBrides: Oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo Luna (introduction solo): I used to think that Christmas was About the wish list filled with stuff I never really needed anyway But as long as we're together it's a holiday Louds et McBrides: It's not what you get, it's what you give We've got the spirit clear and loud Ditch the list, hug who you're with 'Cause that's what Christmas is all about It's what you give, not what you get We've got the hard part figured out This year will be the best one yet 'Cause that's what Christmas is all about Merry Christmas from the Louds HO! Paroles françaises AVIS: Ce ne sont pas les bonnes paroles françaises. Ils sont traduits des paroles anglaises originales. Vous pouvez aider Bienvenue Chez les Loud Wiki, en utilisant les paroles en français, si vous êtes français. Louds et McBrides: Oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo Luna (introduction solo) Je pensais que Noël était A propos de la liste de souhaits remplie de choses Je n'ai jamais vraiment besoin de toute façon Mais tant que nous sommes ensemble c'est un jour férié Louds et McBrides: Ce n'est pas ce que vous obtenez, c'est ce que vous donnez Nous avons l'esprit clair et fort Fuyez la liste, étreignez avec qui vous êtes Parce que c'est ce que Noël est à propos de C'est ce que vous donnez, pas ce que vous obtenez Nous avons la partie difficile compris Cette année sera la meilleure Parce que c'est ce que Noël est à propos de Joyeux Noël des Louds HO! Trivia * C'est la première chanson que toute la famille Loud chante ensemble. * La version instrumentale de la chanson est reproduite au générique de «Noel el folie», moins l’introduction. * La scène où se déroule la chanson est la seule scène de l'épisode où Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lisa, Lynn Sr., Harold et Howard sont vus vêtus de leurs vêtements d'hiver. ** Lori, Leni, Lucy, Harold et Howard sont les seuls personnages de cet épisode qui n'ont pas de lignes en solo dans leurs vêtements d'hiver. *** On ignore pourquoi Lori a illuminé les décorations de la maison de M. Grognard, puisqu'elle ne parle pas dans cet épisode, ainsi que de "Jour de neige" et "Tempête à la maison". **** Un an après la diffusion de cet épisode, "L'emballage gagnant" est le premier épisode où Lori et Leni ont des lignes en solo dans leurs vêtements d'hiver, tandis que Harold et Howard dans "Les vacances à la neige". ** Cette scène est également la première scène de l'épisode où Howard et Harold apparaissent. * L'introduction solo de Luna à la chanson est sa première et unique ligne solo dans cet épisode dans ses vêtements d'hiver, bien qu'elle utilise seulement la voix en chantant et ne parle pas réellement. Une fois la chanson terminée, elle ne parle plus pour le reste de la scène. ** Cela fait de Lincoln, Luan, Lana, Clyde et Rita les seuls personnages qui apparaissent dans plus d'une scène en dehors de la scène de chant. ** Environ un an après la première de cet épisode, "L'emballage gagnant" est devenu le premier épisode dans lequel Luna a des lignes réelles parlant solo dans ses vêtements d'hiver, les premiers mots étant: "Moi non plus, mec." ** L'introduction solo de la chanson par Luna est son dernier dialogue solo dans cet épisode, et en 2016. Avant que la chanson ne se produise, sa dernière ligne solo (en tenue normale) est la suivante: "Les gars! C'est ça! Pas étonnant que je ne puisse pas clouer ma chanson! Je m'y suis mal pris!" * Une fois la chanson terminée, Lincoln, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Rita et Lynn Sr. ont des lignes parlant de solo réels. ** À l’exclusion des parents, les frères et sœurs susmentionnés sont les frères et sœurs qui parlent leurs vêtements d’hiver dans "Jour de neige", à l'exception de Lucy, qui ne parle pas dans ses vêtements d'hiver dans cet épisode, contrairement à l'épisode susmentionné. * Cette chanson a été doublée en danois, néerlandais, philippin, finnois, français, allemand, hébreu, italien, coréen, polonais, portugais (européen et brésilien) et espagnol (mexicain et européen). * Quelques personnes pensent que la voix chantée de Luna est angélique, mais beaucoup de gens pensent que sa voix est trop effrayante car ils pensent qu'elle utilise sa voix uniquement dans ses vêtements d'hiver en chantant et non en parlant. ** Avant que "L'emballage gagnant" ne soit diffusé, beaucoup de gens pensaient que lorsque Luna porte ses vêtements d’hiver, elle n’utilise sa voix qu’en chantant et ne peut jamais parler. * Si la scène de chant, avec d'autres scènes avec les personnages dans leurs vêtements d'hiver, avait une liste de distribution, les acteurs de la voix seraient Nathalie Bienaimé comme Lincoln, Patricia Legrand comme Luna (parle seulement en chantant), Leslie Lipkins comme Luan, Marie Facundo comme Lynn, Frédérique Marlot comme Lana, Jessica Barrier comme Lola, Caroline Combes comme Lisa, Emma Clavel comme Rita, Philippe Roullier comme Lynn Sr. et M. Grognard, et Audrey Sablé comme Clyde. Les personnages non parlants dans leurs vêtements d'hiver dans cet épisode sont Lori, Leni, Luna (à part le chant), Lucy, Harold et Howard. * Puisque Luna ne parle pas en tenue d'hiver dans "Jour de neige", de nombreux téléspectateurs imaginent que Lincoln chanterait plutôt l'introduction en solo de la chanson. * Cette scène et les autres scènes avec les personnages dans leurs vêtements d'hiver sont similaires à celles de "Jour de neige": ** Lincoln, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola et Lisa ont de véritables lignes en solo dans leurs vêtements d'hiver. Contrairement à l'épisode susmentionné, Lucy n'a pas de lignes dans ses vêtements d'hiver. ** Lynn et Luan sont les seules sœurs aînées à avoir de véritables lignes de conversation en solo dans leurs vêtements d'hiver. Comme dans l'épisode susmentionné, Luan est l'aîné des frères Laud. ** Lori, Leni et Luna n'ont pas de lignes dans leurs vêtements d'hiver dans cet épisode. Cependant, Luna utilise seulement sa voix en chantant et non en parlant. Comme dans l'épisode susmentionné, Luna n'a aucune ligne de conversation après la fin de la chanson. ** Lincoln, Luan et Lana apparaissent dans plusieurs scènes où ils portent leurs vêtements d'hiver, puisqu'ils parlent déjà dans "Snow Bored". * Harold est le seul personnage adulte à avoir fermé les yeux lorsque les chanteurs chantent "HO!" * Lorsque Luna chante l'introduction solo, elle reste figée à sa place et seule sa bouche bouge. Seule sa bouche le fait. C'est une ressemblance que Luna ne parlait pas dans ses vêtements d'hiver dans "Snow Bored", et que Luan était le plus âgé des enfants Loud à parler réellement dans ses vêtements d'hiver dans les épisodes de 2016. * Clyde est le seul personnage parlant dans ses vêtements d'hiver dans cet épisode qui n'a pas parlé dans cette scène. Catégorie:Chansons